Railgun
As in Quake III Arena, the Railgun is the sniper rifle of the arsenal: although it lacks a scope, it still acts like a sniper weapon, with an extreme range and accuracy. Tactics The Railgun is commonly used to snipe flying monsters, enemies that are on a high ground, or enemies placed in turret role. This weapon still can be used as finisher of enemies just as in Quake 3. Unlike the Quake franchise, this weapon can be used for close combat on occasion - especially if you may be able to strike a shot through multiple enemies positioned on a straight line. As good as the Railgun can be for close combat in specific cases, it also can be extremely inefficient, as any enemy that doesn't die in one hit will have a huge chance to strike down the player within its reloading time - especially the sprinter and repeater type ones. The Ultimate Fire Mode makes the Railgun fire a much stronger beam, able to damage not only enemies in its path but also every other one nearby the beam due to its small splash damage factor. Hints * Like no other gun, the Railgun is most effective in long corridors where enemies will pack one behind each other for easy pickings. The Railgun's overpenetration power is infinite, so this way each Slug can hit just as many enemies as you can catch in your crosshair, saving ammo. * As a precision weapon, the Railgun is exceptionally suited for shooting under limited-space conditions, such as quick peek-shots around corners or between bars or pillars. This may prove useful when you want to minimize exposure to the enemy, but cannot use the Grenade Launcher. * Being mostly a sniper weapon, its high damage output makes it the perfect weapon to counter airborne enemies. However, it is sometimes useless, as Pain Elementals dodge often and Lost Souls/Forgotten Ones can swarm the player very quickly due to being small targets and hard to aim at. * The classic combo of firing a Rocket/Grenade at the target's feet to launch it into the air and finishing it with Railgun is possible in the mod, however it works mostly for low-tier enemies and the Rocket will probably kill them already. * The Ultimate Beam can be used to deal with high-tier enemies, but they need to be pierced through by the beam itself, otherwise the splash damage will only scratch them as it is very low. * You can resort to the Ultimate Beam not only when faced with a long queue of enemies rushing straight at you. It is also well-suited for firing through narrow spaces like windows, where other Ultimates might miss or not reach through. * The Railgun is the best pick against Revenants, Bruisers, Cacodemons and Mancubi. They are slow targets that this weapon can take down in 2-3 shots. * Do not reserve the Railgun exclusively for the larger monsters. As your best sniping option, it is also your best answer for smaller sharpshooters, like Chaingunner Zombies laying down fire on you from afar. * This weapon can be used to 'poke' bosses from far distances, providing damage support to whoever is actually fighting such boss since it draws minimal aggro from them - unless they are just chasing a target, in that case you will become their target and they will look for you instead. * The Railgun may not come with a scope, but it is not needed as you always have a zoom function available - remember to make use of it for rail sniping at extreme distances. * This weapon serves a special purpose of being an extra source of the OED Beacons, since you are rewarded with one after scoring thirty Impressive Medals. So if you are in need of some serious firepower, try farming Impressives on the crowds of weak enemies. Trivia # This weapon has passed through many iterations of visual updates. Initially, the beam was the standard particle-based one from GZDoom, which is similiar to the beam from Quake 2, later it was updated to a sprite-based beam making it more similar to what is seen in Quake 3. In Version 3.0 it was updated again to use a model-based beam which casts light and leaves a smoke trail after vanishing, this change was mostly inspired by the beam effect seen in Quake Champions' Railgun. # While the Railgun Slugs will pierce through an unlimited number of monsters of any sort, they will be stopped by the invulnerable actors. Category:Weapons Category:RegularWeapons